Veddemålet
by The Artful Fox
Summary: Ryoma inngår et veddemål med faren, ingen tennis! Til gjengjeld skal faren legge fra seg sine frastøtende badedraktblader. Hvordan takler Ryoma og seigakulaget noe slikt? Seigaku toppspillerne lister seg etter ham og vil hjelpe, så klart! Please R


Konichiha! The artful fox her! Jo da, de som har lest noen av mine fanfictions vet, med sikkerhet, at jeg heller mest mot å skrive om Harry Potter (The marauders faktisk) og undres nå på: Hvorfor jeg har valgt å skrive fanfiction om en manga/anime… Enkelt: fordi jeg nettopp har blitt interessert, og er mer inn i det en i Hp for tiden!

Håper ingen blir sure på meg for å legge Hp på hylla en liten stund, for å skrive denne fanfictionen… (Jeg er sikker på at Art Pheonix vil bli glad. Denne er mer eller mindre skrevet for henne:)

Forresten, for trøtt og syk til å skrive en oppfinnsom disclaimer (frasigelse?) så, om dere ikke alt har skjønt det så tilhører ikke PoT meg, da ville jeg jo ha tegnet, ikke sant? Fint at jeg kunne få snakket ut litt!

_**Veddemålet**_

Ryoma Echizen slo ballen mot veggen. Om igjen og om igjen. Den slo tilbake til ham hver gang. Traff det samme punktet i veggen hele tiden. Karupin, Ryomas veldig intelligente katt, så på ballen der den spratt frem og tilbake, akkurat som den hadde gjort i mange timer.

Nok en gang lød høylytte dunk i veggen fra naborommet. Akkurat som det hadde gjort de siste timene. Ryoma overhørte dem, rettet på skyggelua, og fant et annet punkt på veggen i rommet hans som han kunne treffe.

Neste morgen

Ryoma gikk nedover trappen, med tennis bagen i hånden og en søvnig mine. "Ohayo Ryoma-kun" (A/N ohayo betyr god morgen) hørtes Nanakos stemme, ganske halvhjertet. Hun snudde seg for å finne frem frokosten.

"God morgen?" utbørt Nanjiro Echizen rasende. "Jeg har nesten ikke sovet noe i natt! Selv da den pokkers tennisballen sluttet å slå mot veggen, hørte jeg lyden inne i hodet" Et par bebreidende øyne gransket Ryoma.

"Ikke noen God Morgen, nei" Nanjiro hadde blå ringer rundt øynene og gjespet flere ganger. "Jeg så lys fra rommet ditt i natt Onkel" hørtes Nanakos stemme ute fra hallen. "Fordi Ryoma-kun bråkte" sa Nanjiro med klagende stemme.

"Du leste de badedrakt bladene dine FØR han hadde begynt" ropte hun. Nå var det Nanjiro som var klagens offer. "Du leser alltid de teite bladene dine" mumlet Ryoma og tømte glasset for melk.

"Og du spiller alltid tennis!" nesten ropte Nanjiro, mest fordi han var trøtt, men også fordi Ryoma hadde et poeng. "Nei, Se hvem som snakker!" ropte Ryoma tilbake. "Jeg har i alle fall flere ting å gjøre, og jeg spiller ikke 24 timer i døgnet!" parerte Nanjiro.

"Nei, for du leser de teite bladene isteden, veldig fornuftig!" Ryoma og Nanjiro hadde reist seg. Selv om Ryoma ikke fikk så mye effekt ut av det, fordi faren var mye høyere.

"Jeg vedder på at du ikke hadde klart deg Fem minutter uten et av disse idiotiske bladene dine!" Ropte Ryoma opp mot faren. "Vedder på at du ikke kan gå ut av huset engang uten tennisracketen!" Ropte Nanjiro.

"Greit, vi inngår et veddemål!" utfordret Ryoma. "Hvis ikke du klarer å la være å lese de bladene dine en hel uke, så får du brenne dem!" Nanjiro så litt betuttet ut, men smilte så ondt. "Greit, men da må du holde deg unna tennis i en uke, og klarer du ikke det…" han lo ondskapsfullt.

"Da, må du gjøre alt jeg vil i en måned" Ryoma skvatt. Ingen tennis på en uke? Det kunne bli vanskelig, men han måtte jo vinne over faren. "Avtale, men du skal ikke lese de dumme bladene, eller se på jentene som går forbi engang!" gliste Ryoma.

Nanjiro taklet "Da får ikke du plukke opp tennisballer, eller bære rekkerten engang" de så på hverandre, og Nanako utbrøt. "Du må på skolen Ryoma!"

Ryoma kvakk til og skulle akkurat til å plukke opp tennis bagen da en stemme kremtet høyt. "Har du glemt det alt, Ryoma?" han slapp bagen fra seg, og gikk ut av huset, undrende på hvordan han skulle bortforklare dette til teamet. Han kunne jo ikke si det som det var. Faren hans var snål nok om han ikke trengte å spre ryktet enda mer.

"Echizen-kun!" ropte en høylytt stemme bak ham. Ryoma snudde seg og så at Momoshiro kom løpende etter ham. "Momo-senpai" hilste han, mens den eldre gutten tok ham igjen. "Morn" pustet han dypt, for han hadde tydelig løpt et stykke for å ta ham igjen. "Oi, Echizen, hvor er Tennis bagen din?" spurte han.

Folk spør allerede. "Glemte den" mumlet han. "Hva? Men du rekker ikke å snu nå…" Momo var forbløffet, ingen tvil. "Du av alle…" så lo han. "Du ser trøtt ut Echizen… noe i veien?"

Ryoma ante ikke hva han skulle si. Sannheten? Jeg var oppe i hele natt og spilte tennis, så nå får jeg ikke spilt på en stund? Nei… "Egentlig ikke" mumlet han, og rettet på capsen.

Timene sneglet seg av gårde, og Ryoma hadde ikke lyst til å si til Tezuka at han ikke kunne spille den dagen. Det var lettere med Horio og de andre guttene. Han brydde seg ikke om dem, og de turte ikke å grave så mye i hans saker.

I mattetimen ble han sittende å tenke på forklaringer. _Skal jeg si at jeg hjalp en gravid kvinne? Nei, for mye brukt… _"Ryoma-kun?" hørtes en stemme. "Ryoma-kun" han skvatt, og så opp. Læreren stod over ham og smilte.

"H-hai" mumlet han. "Ville du være så vennlig å regne nummer elleve for oss?" spurte hun sukkertøysøtt. Han så ned i boka. Matte var ikke egentlig noe problem. Før var det vell det, men etter at moren hadde funnet en teknikk så han forstod, gikk det bra.

Han leste stykket og tenkte litt. "sekstitre?" spurte han så. Læreren smilte "Ja, men kunne du fortelle oss hva du tenker…" spurte hun og smilte, som om hun nettopp hadde fått en plate med sjokolade og en god kopp te.

"Hai, du har en kurv full av tennisballer... og så sørver du ni baller over nettet sju ganger... da får du sekstitre tennisballer på den andre siden av banen" mumlet han og klassen lo. "Du tenker visst bare på tennis du Ryoma-kun, men teknikken virker. Du regnet riktig" han sukket.

"Mada mada dane…" (A/N Ryomas slagord, det betyr, Ikke ennå, Jeg har ikke gitt opp eller Ikke god nok enda) mumlet han, men ingen hørte det. Da timen endelig tok slutt, var det en synkende følelse for Ryoma. Hva gjør man når man ikke spiller tennis? Han hadde aldri trengt å fundere på dette. Han hadde jo alltid spilt tennis.

"Hey, Ryoma. Blir du med å grabbe en burger etter treninga?" det var Momo som dukket opp igjen, men nå hadde Ryoma en plan. "Ehm, jeg kan ikke senpai, jeg må hjem nå" mumlet han. Momo ble veldig oversaket, tok tak i Ryomas hånd så han ble tvunget til å stoppe.

"Hjem? Nå?" spurte han, kanskje litt for dramatisk. "Nani?" (A/N nani betyr hva) spurte han. Krevde ett godt svar, akkurat som Ryoma hadde trodd. "tanten min døde, og…" mumlet Ryoma, men Momo så vantro på ham.

"Hun som døde for noen måneder siden?" spurte han. "Nei, selvsagt ikke" Ryoma gravde hånden ned i den ene lommen. "Bestemoren min døde, mente jeg å si" mumlet Ryoma, og rev seg ut av grepet til Momo.

"Du sier vell fra til teamet?" spurte han og skulle til å gå. "Yadda, det får du gjøre sjøl" (A/N Yadda kan kanskje høres ut som det norske "Ja da", men på japansk betyr det altså Nei) sa Momo surt og gikk mot tennisbanen. Ryoma fulgte etter. Det eneste han ønsket var å dra hjem og spille tennis. Men det kunne han jo ikke.

Momo hadde alt rukket å fortelle til alle at Ryoma ikke skulle spille og han ble møtt av Eijis høye stemme "Nande Ochibi? Nya" spurte han (A/N Nande betyr hvorfor, med ochibi-chan refererer Eiji til en som er en del mindre enn seg selv. Eiji sier også Nya ganske ofte, og på japansk er det altså lyden en katt lager. Et japansk mjau altså. Eiji sier sikkert dette fordi hans stil er litt katteaktig når han spiller tennis, han er jo en akrobatisk spiller.)

"Fordi Mormoren min døde" mumlet han, og prøvde å vri seg vekk fra Eiji. "Var det ikke Bestemoren din i stad Ryoma-kun?" ropte Momo.

"Jeg må gå nå, ok?" sa han, og kom seg vekk fra sine innpåslitsomme team kamerater.

Seigaku teamet så sin yngste spiller bevege seg bort fra tennisbanen. "Hva var det med ham, nya?" spurte Eiji. "jeg vet ikke senpai, men han har oppført seg rart i hele dag" sa Momo. "Skal vi følge etter, nya?" spurte Eiji med store håpefulle øyne, han ville vite hva som gikk for seg.

"Ssssj…" hveste Kaidoh, tydelig ivrig. "det ville være fint for å samle data" nikket Inui med et glimt i øynene. Alle snudde seg mot kapteinen. "Tezuka?" spurte alle i kor. "Får vi gå, nya?" kapteinen så på dem alle.

"Etterpå kan jeg lage sushi" smilte Kawamura hyggelig. "Greit" Tezuka ga etter.

Nanjiro Echizen hadde fulgt etter sønnen sin hele dagen. Lusket rundt utenfor skolen, og iakttatt hvordan Ryoma håndterte hverdagen. Han var patetisk, i alle fall i forhold til hvordan Nanjiro selv ville taklet Ryomas liv.

Det var for eksempel en god del søte jenter på Ryomas trinn, og så videre. Nanjiro ville vært mer positiv og imøtekommende, ikke så negativ heller. Ryoma hadde ikke tapt veddemålet enda, men hvis han gjorde det, eller når, skulle han personlig sørge for å forandre holdningen til den gutten. Hva var galt med å like jenter!?

Var det egentlig litt underlig å skygge sin egen sønn? Nei, dette hadde jo med et veddemål å gjøre. Han måtte syke ut gutten, så det klikket for han, og han ga opp. Spille mye tennis, kanskje. Nanjiro lusket etter Ryoma, og det så ut som om han var på vei hjem.

Da de kom til porten, gikk han forbi, og Nanjiro skjulte seg bak porten, mens gutten fortsatte nedover. "Skal han ned til elven kanskje?" mumlet han, og fortsatte.

Samtidig som Nanjiro fulgte etter Ryoma forbi huset og nedover gaten, hadde Seigaku laget rukket frem til huset til Ryoma. "Vi må jo si at vi er triste for det med bestemoren" påpekte Momo og Kawamura nikket "Han kan jo være veldig lei seg, og trenger kanskje støtte"

Hele teamet stilte seg opp med Momoshiro foran, med Eiji hengende over skulderen hans, Inui og Tezuka stod litt på siden, og alle ventet spendt på at døren skulle åpne.

"Hallo" en ung kvinne smilte mot dem. "Er Ryoma-kun hjemme?" spurte flere av dem i kor. "Nei, jeg har ikke sett ham siden i dag tidlig. Var det noe spesielt?" tennis laget så på hverandre.

Kawamura nikket "Vi ville gjerne si at vi er lei oss for at bestemoren er død, og håper han ikke tar det for tungt" alle i teamet nikket. "Bestemoren til Ryoma-kun død?" nå var hun virkelig forvirret. "Hun lever i beste velgående. Skulle hun være død. Hvor har dere hørt noe sånt?" hun ristet uforstående på hodet.

"Demo, Ochibi-chan sa det, ikke sant, nya?" (A/N Demo betyr men) spurte Eiji uforstående. "Da må vi gå ut fra at det var en løgn" konstaterte Inui, og rettet på brillene. Kaidoh hveste surt. "Så bortkastet" alle sukket. "da foreslår jeg at vi finner ham, og får høre sannheten" foreslo Oishi.

Alle tenkte litt før alle nikket. Eiji strålte. "God ide Oishi, nya!" ropte han, og alle beveget seg videre. Ryomas kusine stod og så etter dem, der hele tennis teamet gikk ut til gaten. "Lure på hvordan dette veddemålet vil gå…" mumlet hun. "Det er deilig å slippe unna dunkingen fra tennisballene, og Nanjiro blader, men er det bra for dem?"

Ryoma slo seg ned i gressbakken ned mot elva. Her var det alltid så fredelig, selv om det hendte at Kaidoh-senpai var her, så spilte han jo tennis nå. Ryoma lå på ryggen i gresset og så opp på himmelen. Så fredelig det var å bare ligge der.

Faren kom sikkert til å prøve å jukse i veddemålet deres, men Ryoma ville nok merke det, hvis han prøvde seg. Det tok ikke lang tid før Ryoma sovnet i det høye gresset. Han hadde tross alt spilt tennis hele natten.

Resten av Seigakus toppspillere stod utenfor huset til familien Echizen og lurte på hva de skulle gjøre. "Vi finner aldri ochibi om vi bare valser rundt i byen, nyaa" sukket Eiji. "Eiji har rett, ifølge min data er det liten sjanse for å finne ham, hvis vi valser rundt i en flokk" nikket Inui, med notatblokken i hånden.

"Vi må dele oss" han så opp på alle sammen. "Eiji, Oishi dere samarbeider godt, så dere får jobbe sammen om å finne ham og ta med dere Fuji også." Han pekte ut en retting de skulle ta. Eiji spratt av gårde med de andre bak seg. "Sees" smilte Fuji og snart var alle tre ute av syne.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh dere går sammen" sa Inui. "Nande?" ropte begge to, og så hatefullt på hverandre. "Og hvis dere skulle finne på å trekke dere eller skille lag, har jeg alltids en flaske med Inui juice i sekken" smilte Inui.

Guttene sa ingen ting, men klaget ikke mer i frykt for å måtte drikke jusen til Inui som gav en effekt av å bli syk, kanskje til og med lagt inn på sykehus eller i alle fall miste bevisstheten. De trasket surmulende bortover asfalten.

"Taka-san, Tezuka-buchou kan dere gå alene?" spurte Inui. (Buchou refererer til leder) Plutselig hoppet en katt ned foran dem. Ryomas katt, Karupin, var blitt nysgjerrig, og hadde nok hørt dem nevne eierens navn, for den satte seg ned ved siden av Inui.

"En katt" mumlet Kawamura, som altså blir kalt Taka-san av de andre. "Ryomas katt" rettet Inui, og så ned på den lille skikkelsen. "Jeg går sammen med katten" utbrøt han de to andre sendte ham spørrende blikk. "Den kan vise meg veien til Ryoma" forklarte han og alle skilte lag.

Momoshiro og Kaidoh nærmet seg elven, og selv om de ikke hadde gått så veldig langt var krangelen alt i gang. "Hvorfor går vi ned hit?" spurte Momo surt. Kaidoh hveste "Fordi jeg har sett Ryoma her flere ganger" Momo satte opp farten så Kaidoh hang litt etter i et par sekunder før han gikk forbi Momo.

"Ikke prøv deg, din slange" ropte han og gikk forbi Kaidoh igjen. Kaidoh satte i å løpe, og Momo fulgte etter. De lå side om side hele vegen ned, før begge stoppet samtidig. "Ssssj, baka" (A/N Baka betyr idiot, og Ssssj, er selvsagt en hveselyd som Kaidoh pleier å lage;) hveste Kaidoh. "Mitte" hvisket han og pekte. ( A/N Mitte betyr se)

Rett nedenfor dem i skråningen lå en liten skikkelse og sov. Han hadde en skyggelue foran øynene og en holdning som var typisk for Seigaku lagets fersking. "Se på det, han ligger her og sover. Bestemora død, du liksom" gryntet Momoshiro, og skulle til å løpe ned og vekke Ryoma, da han la merke til en kjent skikkelse.

Det var en mann kledd i klær så han lignet en slags munk. Han satt noen meter unna dem og leste i en avis, og skottet av og til ned på gutten som sov ett stykke under han. "Det er jo han jeg kom i krangel med den gangen." hvisket Momo til Kaidoh. "Han som også fulgte etter Ryoma-kun da han skulle på date med den jenta. Sakuno, vet du."

De to guttene stod stille, og listet seg bortover. "Skal tro hva _han_ gjør her" mumlet Momo, før han så tok blikket vekk fra munken og så ned på Ryomas sovende skikkelse igjen. "Burde vi si til de andre at vi fant ham?" spurte han. "Nei, vi vekker han, og tar ham med tilbake selv" hveste Kaidoh.

"Nei men hallo der" utbrøt en stemme bak dem og de hoppet rundt av forskrekkelse. Det var munken som stod der og gliste til dem. "Ute og spionerer dere og?" spurte han muntert og nikket mot Ryoma.

Momo og Kaidoh så på hverandre. "Nei, vi bare lette etter ham" Kaidoh trakk på skuldrene. "Og jeg fant ham" gliste Momo. "Jeg fant ham mener du vel?" hveste Kaidoh. "Akkurat det jeg sa, det" lo Momo, og slangen ble mer og mer irritert.

"Så du er ute og spionerer på Echizen-kun, nee?" (A/N nee betyr riktig) gliste Momoshiro og Munken så litt brydd ut. De tre skikkelsene ble stående og krangle, veldig høylytt.

Ryoma åpnet øynene. Han syntes han hørte kjente stemmer, og den umiskjennelige lyden av en tennisball som spratt i bakken, før den igjen ble truffet av en rekkert. Han satte seg opp i det våte gresset og så seg søvnig omkring. "Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai" mumlet han da han fikk øye på de eldre guttene.

Faren hans hadde plukket opp en krangel med de to fiendene, og hadde tydeligvis fått dem med seg på et slag med tennis. Ryoma sukket, og la merke til at Nanjiro holdt hans rekkert i hånden.

Hva gjorde faren hans her? Akkurat nå, spilte han visst tennis med hans to senpais, men hvorfor? Ryoma ble sittende og se på tennis spillet som ble spilt uten nett, men med streker på bakken som tennisbane. Han følte en trang til å løfte rekkerten selv, og spille mot faren.

Det gjorde det ikke stort lettere at Momo og Kaidoh mistet masse poeng, og når han selv kunne gjort det mye bedre.

"Den var min, slange!" ropte Momo irritert da de mistet enda et poeng. Nanjiro hadde det gøy, for _hva fikk dem til å tro at de var bedre enn ham i tennis? Og når de kranglet slik ble det nesten for lett. Han bestemte seg for å lukke øynene. _

Guttene gispet da han returnerte ballen med øynene igjen. _Dette var i alle fall bedre enn å se på at Ryoma latet seg i gresset, _tenkte Nanjiro mens han nonchalant skåret et poeng til.

"Mada mada dane" mumlet Ryoma om Momoshiro og Kaidoh, som mistet masse poeng fordi de kranglet, mens han gikk opp på veien igjen.

Men hvor skulle han gå? Hvis han gikk hjem kom faren til å plage ham. Plutselig smilte han. Faren hans var jo her, så huset var stille. Nesten automatisk satte bena hans kursen hjem.

Ti minutter senere satte Nanjiro i et oppgitt utbrudd. Han hadde åpnet øynene for å se etter Ryoma, som ikke var der. Han bannet høyt, og guttene så opp i skråningen, og ble like irriterte.

Inui fulgte etter Karupin. Katten viste seg å være veldig smart, som om den forstod hva han sa. Den skjønte i alle fall ordet Ryoma og den hadde ledet ham ganske langt nå.

Plutselig skjedde flere ting på en gang. To tullinger utfordret en munk til å spille tennis, Ryoma gikk hjemover og Karupin ble usikker. Den endret retning og begynte på veien tilbake. Akkurat den de hadde gått før. Inui snudde også og fulgte etter.

Ikke femti meter lengre nede stoppet katten. Den bøyde seg nedover, med spendte bevegelser. Med et kjapt lite sprang hoppet den etter en liten grå skikkelse. En mus. Det lille dyret løp for livet, med katten etter seg. Inui løp, hva annet kunne han gjøre? Han kunne jo ikke miste Ryomas katt.

De løp nedover gater, i sikksakk og igjennom hager. Inui la merke til at det tok lang tid. Han regnet ut at han sløste enorme mengder tid, og energi. Jeg skal ikke engang notere ned det vakre kommatallet han kom frem til. Jeg kan bare si at det var ganske langt.

Plutselig stoppet katten. Musa hadde sneket seg vekk og var ingen sted og finne. Inui løftet blikket, rettet på brillene og smilte. De stod utenfor huset til Ryoma. Hva sjansen for det var, var ikke lett og si, men Inui antok at den var omtrent 5 kanskje 10 ut av hundre.

Karupin fortsatte inn porten og rundt huset. Den kom frem til skyvedøren og hoppet inn. Inui fulgte etter og ble møtt av et gledelig syn.

På sofaen lå den unge tennisspilleren og sov. Den ene hånden hang ned mot gulvet, og der lå fjernkontrollen som han antagelig hadde brukt, før han sovnet, glapp den og TV-en ble skrudd av, sannsynligvis av noen andre. En nitti prosent sjanse for at det var kusinen hans Nanoko som hadde skrudd den av, regnet han ut.

"Godt jobbet Karupin" mumlet Inui, og bestemte seg for å vekke Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun" spurte han, og fikk kontakt. "Nani?" mumlet den yngre gutten og åpnet øynene søvnig. "Hvorfor har det seg at du fortalte oss at bestemoren din var død, når hun tydelig vis ikke er det?" spurte Inui, og Ryoma skvatt.

Uheldigvis for den unge tennis prinsen lå han på kanten av sofaen, og denne lille rykningen gjorde at han falt. "Eto…" mumlet han og kom seg på bena. "Hva?" spurte han så. "Det visste ikke jeg. Faren min sa jo…" han måtte spille selv om Inui sikkert forstod at han løy.

"Ha meg unnskyldt" mumlet han, og før Inui rakk å reagere hadde Ryoma spurtet ut av huset og ut på gaten. Nok engang måtte han finne et annet sted å sove ut nattens tennisspill. "Rart at de skulle dukke opp over alt i dag" mumlet han trøtt, og satte kursen mot parken.

Ikke ti sekunder senere la han merke til at noen forfulgte ham. Han måtte finne et sted å gjemme seg. Faren skulle sikkert se om han spilte tennis, men Ryoma likte ikke tanken på å bli spionert på.

Nanjiro diltet etter gutten. Nå var han lei av å traske rundt i byen. Han kjedet seg og var trøtt, mens Ryoma hadde gått hjem og sovet på sofaen. Nanjiro hadde lett etter ham i en evighet før han gikk trøtt hjem, og fant Ryoma.

"Nå skal ikke gutten slippe unna" gryntet han irritert og fulgte etter. Ryoma satte kursen mot parken, og det passet Nanjiro bra, for der var det flere gjemmesteder.

Plutselig satte gutten i å løpe, han hoppet over benker og løp så fort han kunne vekk fra Nanjiro som var blitt helt paff.

Jo da, han var raskere enn Ryoma, han hadde jo lengre ben og greier, men han ble overrasket. Derfor fikk Ryoma et forsprang, og Nanjiro løp etter, men alt da hadde han mistet sporet av sønnen. Han bannet lavt.

Deretter bestemte han seg for å ta hevn. Han trakk frem om lag tretti tennisballer, som han hadde med seg, og la dem rundt omkring i parken. Deretter la han Ryomas rekkert i nærheten der Nanjiro hadde mistet synet av gutten, og han selv la seg ned på en benk og leste.

Eiji, Oishi og Fuji gikk mot en av byens parker og var egentlig ikke så interessert i å finne Ryoma. De snakket om vanlige ting, og Eiji spratt rundt som alltid.

Da de kom til parken, var de i en dyp samtale om neste tennis kamp, og det faktum at noen spillere fra andre lag ville utfordre et par av dem.

"Jeg tror det er Ryoma og Fuji de har lyst til å spille mot" foreslo Oishi til de to andre. "Kanskje det, nyaa" mumlet Eiji, og gikk baklengs. "Vet dere om det kommer noen gode par for å spille mot oss?" spurte Eiji håpefullt.

"Nei, jeg…" begynte Oishi og ropte så "pass deg Eiji" men det var for sent. Seigakus mest atletiske spiller hadde falt ned i en busk. Det var kanskje ikke så rart i seg selv i og med at Eiji hadde gått baklengs og ikke sett seg for.

Det rare var kanskje at busken jamret og utstøtte et høyt og overasket "Au". Eiji spratt opp, og gjemte seg halvveis bak Oishi. "Busken snakket, hørte dere det?" han klynget seg til Oishis arm, og stirret forferdet bort på busken.

Fuji smilte, som vanlig, og hadde sett det opplagte. "Jeg tror nok ikke at den som snakket var en busk Eiji" han gikk fremover og tok tak i den hvite joggeskoen som stakk ut, og dro. "Slipp meg" ropte en stemme, og eieren av foten prøvde å vri seg ut av Fujis grep.

"Det er jo Ochibi, nyaa" utbrøt Eiji glad. Ryoma var ikke fult så tilfreds med situasjonen. "Fuji-senpai, hva var det godt for?" mumlet han, og kom seg på føttene. "Eiji-senpai og Oishi-senpai, hva gjør dere her?" spurte han.

Pussig hvordan hele laget dukket opp over alt hvor han en gikk. Kunne han ikke få sove i fred, istedenfor å bli minnet om at han ikke kunne spille tennis? "Vi lette etter deg" sa Oishi og flirte av kvistene i håret til Ryoma. "Og vi fant deg, nyaa" gliste Eiji.

Ryoma snøftet. "Hva var alt det snakket om bestemoren din?" spurte Fuji. "Eto…" mumlet Ryoma, en annen unnskyldning måtte opp. "Ja, hva med bestemoren din Ryoma-kun?" hørtes en stemme.

Nanjiro Echizen hadde sovet med avisen over ansiktet, men alt bråket hadde vekt ham. Nå stod han bak de tre guttene, og betraktet Ryoma. "kjenner du Ochibi-chan?" spurte Eiji, så betraktet den nyankomne.

"Nei, han kjenner ikke meg" utbrøt Ryoma, og sendte faren et drepende blikk. Ikke snakk om at de eldre guttene skulle finne ut at denne gamle tufsen var faren hans.

"Men Ryoma-kun!" utbrøt Nanjiro påtatt såret. "Hva er det han mener Ryoma?" gutten så litt rundt seg, før han tok opp en typisk Ryoma mine. "Vet ikke…" han trakk på skuldrene, rettet på Capsen og stakk den ene hånden i lommen.

"Hva mener du med 'vet ikke' gutt?" spurte Nanjiro surt. "unnskyld?" spurte Fuji litt nølende. "Hvem er du?" Nanjiro kvakk til og snudde seg mot Fuji. "Jeg er bare en munk, jeg" hvis Ryoma ikke ville at han skulle avsløre seg, så fikk han vell spille med. Dette var tross alt gøy.

"Så hvordan kan du Ochibis navn?" spurte Eiji skeptisk. "Har lest om han i et tennisblad" gliste Nanjiro. "Er du interessert i tennis?" spurte Oishi glad. "Ja da" fortsatte Nanjiro, _får bare håpe de ikke har lest om meg_, tenkte han.

"Vi er tennis spillerne fra Seigaku" presenterte Fuji. "Gleder meg" strålte Nanjiro og tok Fujis utstrakte hånd. _Som om jeg ikke visste det, _"hyggelige lagkammerater du har Ryoma-kun" gliste han ondt, og snudde seg mot Ryoma, som var borte.

Ryoma hadde trukket seg stille unna mens de begynte å snakke. Skulle faren hans ødelegge alt? Skulle faktisk Nanjiro bli bestevenn med teamet? Han begynte å bli lei av at alle dukket opp over alt. Seigaku laget og faren var jo over hele byen. Faren fulgte sikkert etter ham, men det ble jo litt vanskelig hvis han gjemte seg, eller hva?

Kawamura gikk rundt i byen. Han lette etter Ryoma han og, men han var ikke så sikker på om han ville finne ham. Etter en stund bestemte han seg for å ta en kikk i parken. Hvis han ikke fant Ryoma der, ville han i alle fall få en fin tur.

Han satte seg ned ved en benk, og til sin forbløffelse lav han merke til en tennis rekkert. En rød, rekkert der Ryoma Echizen var skrevet på skaftet. "Oi, Ryoma-kuns rekkert" mumlet han og… plukket den opp.

"Burning!" ropte han. "I'm burning!" han fektet vilt rundt seg med Ryomas rekkert, og løp rundt i parken. Han hoppet over busker og skremte vekk et par små unger. "Burning!" ropte han og slo hånden hardt i et tre.

Helt uventet var bare at en skikkelse falt ned fra treet og ned på ham. Kawamura mistet både rekkerten og balansen. "Ite…" mumlet en stemme, og Kawamura åpnet øynene. "Ryoma-kun?" spurte han. "Taka-san" mumlet Ryoma grøtet og ganske søvnig.

De kom seg opp på et vis. "Beklager Ryoma-kun, jeg så deg ikke" Kawamura var oppriktig lei seg. "Det går bra…" mumlet Ryoma, og løftet hånden til kinnet. Det svidde, og han antok at han hadde blitt litt skadet i fallet, men ikke så ille som det kunne ha gått.

"Hva gjør du egentlig her Taka-san?" spurte han, lei av at laget dukket opp over alt. Å si at du var ute og lette etter Ryoma fordi du ville vite hva han drev med, i andre ord: spionere. "Jeg fant tennis rekkerten din, og ville gi den til deg" Kawamura ville jo ikke være slem.

"Tennis rekkerten min?" spurte Ryoma ganske paff. "Hvor fant du den?" spurte han, var ikke den hjemme på rommet hans? Da hadde altså faren brukt den. "Her i parken" mumlet Kawamura, og ristet på hodet.

Ryoma ville bare komme seg vekk og tenke. Tenke på hvordan han skulle slå faren i veddemålet. "Kawamura-senpai, kan du ta med rekkerten hjem til meg, er du snill?" spurte han i en hyggelig tone som egentlig ikke lå i Ryomas toneregister.

"Ok, hvordan det?" begynte Kawamura, men Ryoma hadde alt stukket rekkerten inn i hånden hans, og stukket av.

Nanjiro begynte å bli veldig lei av at Ryoma stakk av hele tiden. Det var vanskelig nok å finne ham som det var. Nå hadde han gått rundt i parken i evigheter, og gutten kunne jo ikke ha kommet så veldig langt?

Plutselig la han merke til en skikkelse som stod og holdt i en tennis rekkert. Den var rød, og det var ingen tvil om at den tilhørte Nanjiros sønn.

"Hei, hvorfor holder du den tennis rekkerten?" spurte han og gikk mot personen der borte. "Ryoma kan jo ikke plukke den opp hvis du har den" mumlet han, og kom frem til Kawamura, som snudde seg langsomt.

"Burning!" ropte han. Nanjiro skvatt og Kawamura ropte "Hva er det du vil gamle mann?" Nanjiro ble litt satt ut av fatning, "Gammel mann, hvem kaller du gammel?" ropte han, og trakk rekkerten fra ham i et overraskende rykk "Den tennis rekkerten, jeg tar den med meg. Jeg skal møte Ryoma-kun i kveld uansett"

Kawamura tenkte litt. "H-hai" mumlet han så, "Bare hvis du lover å gi den til ham" _Dette håndterte du fint, Nanjiro _tenkte Ryomas far for seg selv, da han gikk ut av parken, og lette videre etter Ryoma.

Ryoma visste ikke helt hvor han skulle gå, men bestemte seg så for at, hvis alle var rundt i byen uansett, kunne han jo gå mot tennisbanene. Derfor satte han kursen mot Seigaku, og dyttet hånden godt ned i lommen. _Perfekt, _tenkte han da han hørte pengene klirre.

Nanjiro Echizen var lut lei av å løpe rundt etter Ryoma. Hadde de ikke vert overalt i byen nå? Gutten var borte igjen, og dette tok mye av hans tid som flittig avis leser. Hvor hadde Ryoma gått? Hva var gutten interessert i? Egentlig bare tennis. "Der har vi det" utbrøt Nanjiro i triumf, og satte kursen mot Seigakus tennis baner.

Tezuka hadde ikke brydd seg med å se etter Ryoma. Han hadde gått rett til tennis banen. Han kunne jo i det minste trene de andre spillerne mens resten av topp spillerne på laget var ute og lette etter Ryoma.

Som forventet hjalp det at han dukket opp. Alle ble mer konsentrerte og hadde lyst til å bevise for den beste spilleren på hele Seigaku at de var verdige. Alle spilte fra hjertet mens Tezuka gikk rundt banen og gransket alle spillerne, og gav noen råd her og der.

Plutselig så Tezuka en liten skikkelse, med Caps på hodet og en hånd i lommen. Ryoma stod borte ved en av brus maskinene. Han hadde tenkt å kjøpe seg sin vanlige boks med Ponta (A/N alle som har sett PoT vet at Ryoma elsker disse boksene med jus…)

"Ryoma-kun" mumlet seigakus kaptein og gikk mot den yngste av toppspillerne. "Tezuka-buchou" mumlet Ryoma overasket. Den eneste han ikke hadde møtt enda, og her var han.

"Hvordan kan du finne på å stå her og ta deg en boks med jus? Hvis du skal skulke treningen må du gjøre det litt mer diskret" begynte kapteinen, og Ryomas eneste tanke var _'Å nei!' _

"Du husker hva jeg sa til deg? Den gangen vi spilte mot hverandre?" spurte han, og Ryoma nikket. Hvordan skulle han komme seg vekk? "Vel, lev opp til det. Du må trene og bli god. Øve hele tiden. Fortsette og fortsette. Hvis du skulker treninger vil du ikke bli bedre."

Ryoma sukket. Hvordan skulle han komme seg unna? Kapteinen hadde ikke stoppet, men fortsatte sin lange tale.

"Du må strekke deg lengre. Trene hardere, ikke sluntre unna. Hvis du skal holde laget oppe, så må du gå frem som et godt eksempel du og, ikke overlate sånt til de som er eldre enn deg." Tezuka fortsatte uten å trekke pusten.

"Tør jeg minne deg om at du ødelegger for de andre?" omtrent her mistet Ryoma all interesse for kapteinens tale. Han hørte ikke etter, men bare tenkte på alt annet. For eksempel, om faren fortsatt fulgte etter, og hva de skulle ha til middag. Han gjespet uinteressert.

Fuglene i treet sang ganske fint også forresten, og hadde han egentlig tenkt på hvor fint været var i dag? Plutselig, vel etter veldig lenge, hørte han mjauing. Han så opp på Tezuka, som merkelig nok snakket fortsatt. Var det forresten en katt? Hørtes litt feil ut.

"Hoi hoi!" ropte en stemme "Der er du jo, Ochibi, nya!" Eiji løp mot ham, tett fulgt av Momo og Kaidoh. Resten av spillerne kom gående bak dem, ikke fulgt så stresset. "Hva var meningen med å stikke av Echizen?" spurte Momo veldig surt.

"Hvorfor løy du?" hveste Kaidoh. Alle hadde nådd frem, og ropte høyt. Momo grep tak i jakka til Ryoma og ristet kraftig i ham. "Vi har løpt etter deg i hele dag! Hvorfor skulker du?" ropte han inn i den yngre guttens øre.

Tezuka kremtet høyt. Alle ble straks stille, selv Momo, men han løsnet ikke grepet i jakken til Ryoma. "Jeg stod akkurat og snakket om temaet" påpekte kapteinen. "Ah, gomen" Momoshiro var blitt litt forlegen. Samtidig, det var nok helt tilfeldig, snudde alle seg mot Ryoma, som var vekk.

Momoshiro stod og holdt en tom jakke i hånden.

_Første kapittel. For kort? Passe? Bra? Dårlig? Fortell meg hva dere synes! Venter spendt på alle de flott reviewene som jeg vet at vil komme! (Håper i alle fall:)_

_**Til neste gang,**_

_**The Artful Fox**_

_Ps._

_Som forresten må få påpeke at det ikke er så mange feil i denne historien (måtte få parere før kjære Prongsie poster reviewet.) Jeg har bestemt meg for at det bare er punktum i direkte tale, navn og etter punktum (og hvor ellers det måtte passe meg). Padfoot har talt!_


End file.
